


Cool for the summer

by ADOWBaldwinnstuffs



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADOWBaldwinnstuffs/pseuds/ADOWBaldwinnstuffs
Summary: A fic no one asked for, and no one wants. Story of everything i write.Becca meets a girl. Becca dates girl. Becca very much enjoys the girl.Baldwin and Matthew both want to kill said girl that has tainted their little princess. After all they are not sexist. If she were a man, he would have been buried for daring to touch their beloved Becca. Why is a woman any different?Absolute shit heap of drabble, that i thought of, wrote down then posted. Have i proof read it? no. Read at your own risk ahahhahah
Relationships: Baldwin de Clermont/Eva Jäger, Philippe Bishop-Clairmont/ Original female character, Rebecca Bishop-Clairmont/Original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Becca snuggled into the soft sensations of the comfiest chair in Costa. She had taken this corner as if it were her own. It had the perfect view of bustling Oxford street, access to a charging port and the best Wi-Fi reception. Of course, none of this was the reason she frequented this costa every Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday. She had three coffee machines, multiple ports and the best Wi-Fi (with thanks to Uncle Baldwin) in her London flat.

The only difference here, was her.

Beautiful, elegant and curvy. Becca had to force her eyes away as she watched 'Maria' the barista. She had yet to pluck up the courage to ask her out, and this was unusual. Becca had not yet come out to her family, but the university halls and almost every student in it knew of her reputation.

Even her history lecturer Miss Downview knew.

Philip of course knew. Her twin had known since she had her first kiss at 14 she was gay. He did not care at first, but then when they both decided to attend the same university it became an issue. She had pretty much fucked her way through all the women, and there had been barely any straight ones left for him.

Selfish bitch, right? They often joked over it, how she was more of a stud then he was. She half expected it was the reason for his gap year; 365 days of travelling the world where she had yet to taint the women and turn them.

Her fingers typed incessantly at her keyboard, depicting and evaluating the importance of Hadrian’s Wall and structures like it to the Empire. Was it cheeky to pick a subject her Uncle had a first-hand account of? Yes. Did it stop her from using him as a fountain of knowledge toward her degree in the Roman Empire? No.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, as Maria approached your table with another coffee. You hadn’t used the app to order it, so why was she bringing it?

As she got closer, Beccas throat constricted as if the air became close. Even without speaking, her cheeks blushed as she approached. There was no fault to the woman, her long coiled ginger hair bounced perfectly and those eyes. Green, dazzling and warming.

She had pictured many times having her face between those athletic thighs, peering up into the abyss of emerald. How it would feel to knot her hands in her hair as they kissed.

"Sorry, but i didn’t order another coffee" her voice came out strained as she felt her cheeks warm

Maria smiled brightly, leaning down ever so slightly "i know" she whispered only so Becca could hear. Her voice picked up as to present a performance "sorry, there must have been a mistake with the app" she parted her lips, biting down teasingly as she waltzed away making purpose of swaying her hips.

What she had left on the table though, was her name and number scrawled on a napkin.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria had known she was being _admired_ by the dark haired beauty and she couldn’t wait any longer. At first thought she had misread the signs, but upon Paolo forcing her to watch CCTV she had seen that the woman only came in on her shifts and spent most of it gazing at her longingly.

Most people would find it weird to have what could be called a stalker, but she was a Daemon well versed in the world of vampires. She of course knew of the De Clermonts, and had recognised Becca almost instantly.

It still felt abit funny, knowing someone had studied your routine so intricately but vampires were susceptible to odd behaviour. Probably increasingly odd, since she was half a vampire.

It was less than a day when Becca had called, not texted. Becca wanted to hear her velvety voice down the receiver, rather than a few texts.

"Hey, its Becca" she bit het lip, anxious to hear her

"Hello, how are you?" Maria tried to sound casual, and not as excited as she was. She thought she may never hear from her, in a moment of doubt that she had read the signs wrong

"Tired, ive binned my latest report eight times. I _hate_ analysing iliad with a passion" she grumbled, and almost hit her head off the desk. As IF she would _care_ about Homer

"There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover’s whisper, irresistible—magic" Maria recited back perfectly. There was nothing more beautiful then poetry, and often delighted in endless writings herself. Of course she had chosen that excerpt for a particular reason.

Becca’s breathe hitched in her throat "you've read iliad" she squeaked

When had she become so... submissive?

It was like a sixth sense, but she could hear Maria smirk through the receiver "ill tell you all about it, at dinner on Friday"

She had no moment to respond before she had cut the line and sent the details via a text.

_Angus steakhouse, 8:30._

It was the natural girly thing to do: ransack your wardrobe, decide that nothing would look good and do some online shopping. Asos next day delivery was a Godsend.

Red sandal stilettos, black flared trousers and a black lace bodysuit. Gold hoops and a red lip, and if it were not for her straight hips she might of looked like a Kardashian. She loved it though, being lean. Her washboard abs put most gym-goers to shame.

Nothing, not anything on this earth had been as stunning as the first time she saw Maria out of her uniform. She had worn a dress; a silky, slinky emerald number with spaghetti straps struggling to keep her cleavage from jiggling. And then there was the slit up her thigh.

Fuck.

A friendly kiss to her cheek, she tried to rein in the animal bubbling inside "you look beautiful"

Maria smiled brightly "so do you"

Becca sipped at her wine, often flickering glances at Maria through cut eyes "you a Homer fan, then"

"Not just Homer" she laughed. Mm, that laugh. "I write poetry, probably my deamon side coming out but i love it"

"What type? Sonnets, Haiku?"

Maria chewed her inner lip "whatever comes to mind, honestly. It just sort of flows out, you know?"

"Go on, recite something for me now" Becca lightly encouraged her, excited to hear that voice as much as she could

"While the sad wind goes slaughtering butterflies, The air whispers I love you, and my heat smothers the plum of your cries. How you must have suffered seeing my savage, solitary soul, i would not hurt you, for you are my only dream. Your name that sends them all running in fear, but for you and only you i stay and hold you near"

Part of it resonated within Beccas soul _your name that sends them all running "Y_ ou know of my family, then?"

"I do not think there is a creature in this world who does not" she smiled warmly, reaching to clasp Beccas hand "not that it bothers me. We all have interesting stories in this life"

"That we do" Becca tipped her hand up, smoothing her thumb over her palm "tell me a little about you, then"

"A strict Virgo, parents are Scottish but spent most of my life growing up in Brighton" Becca watched carefully as she took her lips to her straw, noticing how she darted her tongue out a little to prevent the straw wiping her lipstick off

"I did wonder about your accent, its got a hint of kilt but mild" Maria tipped her head back in amusement

"Hint of kilt" she giggled "Nae heard that before"

The waitor had _finally_ arrived with their steaks, but honestly if it were not for the steaming plate of food they wouldn't of noticed. They were both too intrigued in eachother

"Have you been in any long term relationships?" Maria had been making a mess cutting her steak, the knife screeched against the plate in agitation

Becca smirked, taking the cutlery from her. She meticulously cut the peices and stabbed one to the fork, pointing it in Marias direction. She smiled waryily at such an intimate gesture, but took the piece anyway. She did not avert her eyes as she bit down on the meat, then proceeded to take back her cutlery.

Becca couldn’t wait to feel those lips on her own.

"No never had a long term relationship. Haven’t quiet come out to my parents, or found the right woman" _and i enjoy one night stands_ Becca thought to herself silently. "What about you, male or female relations?"

"One boyfriend, never went back straight after that. Had a few dates with women but nothing thats led anywhere"

No one else in the restaurant mattered. As they spoke, discovering more of eachothers likes and dislikes, sharing stories and anecdotes the world ceased to exist.

Unexpectedly, they had thought only moments had passed but in fact their first date had turned into four hours. Both had been kicked out of clubs many times, but never been on a date where they had stayed so long the restaurant was closing for the night.

"So, this is me" Maria had a meek, shy smile "would you like to come in for a drink?"

Becca swallowed her tongue nervously, she could feel the anticipation burn in her gut and there was nothing she wanted more. But this woman was not like the others she had dated.

She stepped closer, placing her hand on the small of Marias waste "there’s nothing id love more then to spend the night with my head between your thighs, but i really like you and don’t want to rush this" she grazed her mouth over Marias earlobe, allowing her tongue to dart out seductively "I’m worth the wait, trust me"

Becca smirked, having scented the reaction that got. She wouldn’t make her wait long, just long enough for this to be a proper courting and not a fling.

Maria couldn’t wait either, and when she fondled her bundle of nerves that night she cried out Becca’s name thinking of her. What was to come.

(Poem adapted from "Every Day You Play” by Pablo Neruda)


	3. Chapter 3

“YES!” Maria screeched “VICTORY IS MINE” She giggled in joy, peering up at the bowling score board

Another strike for Maria, and she was winning. Becca had not let on that she was purposefully allowing her to win to make her happy.

“Yeah alright God. Don’t get so excited, you had to use the baby slide for the first go” she smirked seeing her face drop into a pout “AND the side panels are up. You’ve got it easy”

“AND? You’ve got the sides up too, and you haven’t had a strike” Maria beamed “I’m just better then you”

Becca turned her face so she couldn’t see the little burst of laughter she had. She was determined to allow her to win, and think it was a fair game. She found Maria was cute when she was being competitive.

Becca picked another ball up, going for the heaviest since weight had no effect on her. As she swung it into action, her leg crossed behind the other to steady her posture and it rolled, swivelled and knocked over four pins.

The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up when Maria had come behind her, holding the small of the back and whispered lowly in her ear “See, told you your useless” she smirked “Here let me help” she giggled wickedly.

Had Becca had slightly better morals, now would have been the time to rumble herself. If she were decent she would admit that this was a façade, and that she could cope by herself. Instead she allowed Maria to place her delicate hands on her hips, prop her thighs teasingly between her own and help her throw the ball to knock the other pins over.

She would be thinking about that, for a very long time.

“Well, that was embarrassing by all accounts” Becca laughed, taking hold of Maria’s hand as they walked the streets of London

Most women dared walk about so late, but Maria felt safe in the hands of the predator she was currently ‘dating’. It was only their second date, and had not established anything but she had already planned her third, fourth and fifth date outfits and even ordered a lot of new underwear. And toys.

“It’s alright, you can choose the next game we play. Pick something you will have an advantage over though because you’re awful at bowling” she snorted as Becca gave her a side glare

“It does appear we have reached your destination” Becca held a sad smile at the thought of the night being over, but was determined to shower her with dates an affection as it should be done.

Maria bit down on her lip, and trailed her finger up Becca’s arm making her shudder “still not interested in that night cap” her hand snaked around to gently smooth over Becca’s rear and she gave it a light pinch “I’ve got fourteen flavours of vodka and some new toys to play with”

Her wicked grin made Becca groan “God you are testing my resolve” she pressed her lips to her cheek, and gave her a strained smile “Goodnight, Maria” she allowed their lips to touch for a moment, in a small innocent peck and she savoured the taste of her citrusy lipbalm. It perfectly complimented her scent; sea salt, lemon and limes.

She did not appreciate the lingering thought of ‘toys’ being dangled like forbidden fruit, and fervently decided to get her own back on Maria for that teasing sentiment.


	4. Chapter 4

They giggled, bumping shoulders as they walked to the theatre. Becca had become even more intrigued by the time their fourth date had arrived. Maria had positively infected her thoughts, and concentrating on her most recent book studies was pointless. Iliad and the Odyssey might aswel self-combust at this point, the lack of love they were getting from Becca.

“What film are we seeing?” Maria bubbled with excitement, the late night viewing of the newest James Bond was showing, and hoped that would be the choice.

They had discovered oddly enough that they both _adored_ the films and even more so now a woman had taken on the role. It was controversial at the time, but who gives a fuck? It could be a yellow penguin playing the role as long as there is a baddie, potential love interest, flash cars and shooting it did not matter. Also, they also both agreed that Daniel Craig (despite being a man) was alright, but not as attractive as Zendaya whom had taken on the role..

Becca kept hold of the small of Maria’s back as she guided her through the crowds. They breezed past the line and entered the theatre before anyone else had gotten in. Maria squealed in excitement “JAMES BOND” Her smile was bright, excited to see the film for the first time.

Becca had other, devious plans.

She had a secluded area of the cinema to themselves, up at the back where no one would bother them, and a perfect view of the screen. The perks of being from a very distinguished family helped, always.

Summer was a wonderful time, especially as it meant Maria had made full use of her dress collection. Adorned in a white ‘milk maid’ style dress she was the picture of innocence. Becca had worn her favourite Denim dress that accentuated her long, lean legs.

Maria found herself slightly distracted, although the film had been positively gripping all she could see was those legs, crying out for her attention. Coupled with the fact Becca’s hand had been rested high on her thigh, slightly pushing her dress up she could not solely focused on the action going on.

Becca could sense the reaction she was getting, and it only increased as she swirled tiny circles on her thigh. She carefully inched her hand abit higher, her knuckle lightly grazing the lacy fabric underneath her dress. Maria took a sharp intake of breathe as she felt a blush rise on her cheeks “Becca” she took a shaky breathe

“Hmmm” she had not even turned her head to look, and continued to act innocent as if she had not meant to do it “Sorry, didn’t mean to” her head craned to the side and she smiled warmly moving her hand away slightly.

Maria had to hold back her shock when Becca’s hand travelled up again, and this time her thumb rand across the upper most top of her thigh, sitting neatly under her dress “What are you doing” she hissed

Becca grabbed her face carefully, locking their eyes together “if you don’t want me to do anything, I’ll stop. Just know that no one can see us”

Maria turned her head back to the screen and moved so her dress was bunched up around her stomach. It hung loosely over her, so she was still fairly decent but atleast if she hand any _patches_ they would not stain her dress

Maria’s head laid as flat as it could against the head rest, her eyes completely transfixed on the film. Becca however was nibbling her ear and sucking at the sweetest spots she could find. One spot, just a little higher than her collar bone elicited a delightful moan “Sssh” her hand began palming flat over her thigh, slowing making the ascent to her dampening underwear “no one can see us, but they could still hear you”

“Oh God” she choked out, biting her lip hoping to clamp out any noise “you are going to get us into trouble”

“Like I said, if you want me to stop I will” she planted little kisses along her neck, up to her cheek as her hand once again stopped moving patiently awaiting her answer

“No” Maria gripped the arms of the chair, dripping in anticipation

Becca palmed her hand flat over her core, slowly moving it up and down enjoying the feeling of the damped material. She could hear her heart racing and adrenaline pumping through her veins like a song calling out to her. She almost let out a moan herself when her hand dropped inside the lace material, feeling her slick walls dripping with heat and excitement. Her fingers rubbed up and down the folds, teasing the area that was crying out for attention. She began to swirl her thumb over the bud, circling and rubbing a delightful friction that caused Maria to shut her eyes and bite down on her lip; hard.

“Mmm, you like that?” Becca used the palm of her hand to exert firmer pressure on her clit, as her fingers inched their way closer to her entrance. Her sloppy kisses moved along her jaw, seeking those soft lips she had dreamed of. Neither could help the small contented whine escape from both of them as their lips touched and tongues collided, both seeking to dominate one an others movements. It was only when Becca finally slipped her fingers into a delightful rhythm, Maria could no longer keep up the chase for dominance and was liquid putty in her hands.

Her hips rolled against the building friction, pumping forward in rhythm to the assault that was making her heart race beyond measure. She stifled more than one moan, and an extreme amount of profanity trying to prevent film watchers from hearing. When she finally felt her convulsions, the delightful toe curling end the only thing keeping her from screaming the place down was Becca’s constant attachment to her lips “It’s alright, I’ve got you” Becca purred in her ear as the last of constricting lessened.

Maria had been positively flushed when they left the theatre, her brains honestly scrambled from the orgasm she had just been given. Becca kept a firm, protective arm around her as they navigated through the streets of London, staring down any onlookers wanting to look upon _her_ date. Playfully, she bent her head slightly to whisper “who needs toys when you have a half vampire with keen senses”

Maria had already calculated her next move, her form of attack and it were as if the women entered into a game of battleships, only it was the more crude version.


	5. Chapter 5

Becca huffed taking a peak at her watch: 21:40. The Librarian, Mr Jones was an aging, greying man and possibly the sweetest man on earth. Even well past closing time he allowed Becca to stay as long as she needed in the library, and a few of his other favourite students too.

Horace, the complete works encompassed into one book. It was one thing to have to read, re read and digest iliad and odyssey, but a complete volume of Horace to make comparisons just took the biscuit.

She often wished that citing her Uncle for every dissertation would suffice, however the world is yet to know of vampires and other creatures so that thought will have to stay….just a thought.

Her incessant tapping on her laptop almost drowned out the sound of footsteps shuffling around her, and if it weren’t for her keen senses she wouldn’t have notices Maria plop down infront of her

“Hey” she asked, a smile rising on her lips and a confused look “What are you doing here”

Maria smiled warningly “Just couldn’t wait for our date on Sunday to see you” she leaned over the small brown table, making good measure that her dress fell slightly forward and placed a chaste kiss on Becca’s lips “Hmm, that’s better” she grinned, resuming her seat opposite

Becca rubbed her lips together completely distracted by the taste of her “im afraid I won’t be much company, I’m 700 words into a 5000 wordcount report” she tried to recollect her thoughts, continuing on from her last line of work _Among the magnanimous shades in Limbo is a distinguished group of classical poets--Homer (8th century B.C.E.), Horace (65-8 B.C.E.), Ovid (43 B.C.E. - 17 C.E.), and Lucan (39-65 C.E.)—whom share their captive audience with Virgil and honour Dante as one of their own (Inf. 4.100-2). Horace best known as the author of satires…………_

“Aw that’s fine, I’ve got Gatsby to keep me company” she smiled sweetly, turning the page and using her finger to guide her reading down. Becca thought it cute, that she couldn’t focus on the page without following her finger line by line and before she knew it had been staring at her for seven page turns.

 _I won’t complete my degree, at this rate_ she thought to herself

In a comfortable silence the women continued their respective reading and Becca continued to write up about poets. Becca had never been so besotted with someone before, and couldn’t help the flutters she felt when Maria had admitted to wanting to see her before their date. In only four weeks she had become wholly enthralled by her. When they were not in eachothers company, they texted or spoke on the phone completely engrossed in their blossoming romance.

Becca had thus far stuck to her word, not wanting to rush things. The furthest they had gone of course was in the theatre. Something that she regretted, allowing her primal animalistic urges take over but what a sweet moment it was.

The faint nose of a pen dropping snapped her up from her computer, and she laughed as Maria clumsily scurried on her knees to get the pen. She returned her focus to the report at hand, and thought nothing of the faint brush of a hand on her calf.

She took notice when the hand rose up to her thigh inching up her skirt “Maria, what are you doing?” her voice was constrained, and her heart raced. Was this _payback?_

The redhead appeared under the desk, looking up at Becca with those big green eyes, innocently fluttering her lashes “who needs a toy or fingers, when you have a tongue?”

She smirked, her innocent face falling to show a temptress “Remember Becca, if you want me to stop, I will” her voice dripped with sarcasm as her hot breathe tickled Becca’s inner thighs

“God we are in my university Library” she breathed heavily “Atleast no one could see us in the Theatre”

“Shhh now, someone might hear you” her doe eyed expression was enough for Becca to groan, tipping her head back in defeat. This was not what she intended, she wanted control over the situation and for it to go slowly.

Maria took delicate care to bunch her skirt up more, giving a full view of the little knickers she had underneath. A frilly, French style in blush pink that perfectly melted into her skin colour. She kissed her way up her inner thigh, delicately nipping and sucking at the skin as her hands smoothed over her sides.

“ _Merde_ ” Becca hissed when she felt the familiar sensations of lapping at her core. Her hand sought those coiled locks, grabbing a fist full as Maria’s tongue dived into action. Maria moaned as her taste enveloped her mouth, delicately switching between her focus on her clit and darting in and out of her entrance. She used her shoulders to prop Becca’s legs up, pushing her into the chair further, creating a delightful angle. “ _Dieu_ mm FUCK” her hips bucked, rubbing closer to Maria’s face when she slipped a finger in, stroking her into submission as her tongue furiously assaulted her bud.

She looked down and the sight of her made the situation even more seductive. Maria was solely focused on her task at hand, and she was fucking good at it aswell. Becca gripped the table tighter, he legs tensing under the pressure being exerted and it was when she felt another finger prod her entrance building friction that her walls came convulsing around, and her finished spilled out.

Her head tipped back, eyes practically rolling around in her head “Maria” She cried repeatedly as she rode out the sensations. She pulled her up from under the desk, pulling her face into hers as Maria straddled her lap. Becca kept one hand entangled in her hair, whilst the other sought out gripping onto her ass “Foul play, doll” she growled as Maria began to rock her hips

Maria grabbed her face, planting their foreheads together “Not as foul as it will be, if you take me home right now”

Becca tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, frowning “Maria I don’t-“

“No.” she huffed “I waited six months for you to make the first move, then when you didn’t I gave you my number. I’ve thought about nothing more than you. Us. I don’t want to wait anymore”

“OH Just give her what she wants Becca Christ” Mr Jones had waddled in with his stick, blind as a fucking bat and laughing to himself “and don’t forget to clean up my chair before you leave” his hoarse voice vibrated the room, and both women blushed profusely

“Sorry Mr Jones, I thought you had left” they burst into giggles as he wavered his hand dismissing the act

“Ah don’t worry, I conceived my youngest boy on Church pew” he smirked “Don’t forget to lock up, you Hussy”

They stumbled through Becca’s door, and Maria let out a whine in shock as her feet left the ground, legs locking at the back on Becca’s waist. She carried her to her room, only breaking their kiss to remove her shirt.

She carefully laid her to the bed, taking in the sight of her in underwear. She had worn a red lace set that had a stark contrast to her milky skin. Becca made an appreciative noise, an Maria thought it almost sounded like a wolf chattering. It was now, as she laid on her back with Becca intently staring down at her she fully understood she _was_ a predatory animal.

“Beautiful” Becca’s hands delicately grazed her ribs, working up her back to unclasp her bra. Slowly, she peeled away the fabric releasing her full chest “So beautiful” her voice husked admiring every crevasse, recollecting the placement of freckles sprinkling her body and the curve of her breast.

Maria attempted to sit up, to remove Becca’s underwear but strong hands kept her pinned to the bed. When she looked up, Becca’s eyes had significantly darkened and her face twitched into a predator “I think ill take my time with you” she smirked, painstakingly slow to remove her knickers. When she did, a feral growl left her lips as she spread Maria’s legs wide apart. She felt exposed, and slightly embarrassed she was so open to her, and the only one naked.

Becca could hear her heart, thudding against the confines of her rib cage. She quickly removed her own underwear and settle her face between her legs. She guided her tongue over her glistening folds moaning softly into her “So, so beautiful” she cooed taking in parts of her she now considered for her eyes only.

Info for the report: http://danteworlds.laits.utexas.edu/textpopup/inf0403.html


	6. Chapter 6

Becca growled, throwing her arms over her quilt and stepped from the bed: 07:23am. Whoever was banging at her door will be dead once she reaches them. Why on earth had they disturbed her perfect peace? Begrudgingly she pulled on her jogging bottoms and trudged down the stairs to greet whoever had interrupted her sleep

She dozily walked to the door, flinging it open and her frown turned up into a smile “PHILLY” she squealed, launching her arms around his neck “OMG YOU ACTUALLY GOT A TAN”

He laughed lightly “And you _smell_ different” he pulled his head back, and knowing look on his face

She dragged him inside into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle as she did readying the percolator coffee “So, tell me about her then” he smirked “she still here?”

Becca flushed a deep red, and that was an unusual sight for his outgoing, brazen sister “No” she bit out meekly, turning away from him to make the coffee

“Oh, like that is it?” he chuckled “come on spill the beans”

She turned to him, chewing her bottom lip nervously “I think, she’s you know” she cleared her throat “the one” her cheeks had been warm, turning the darkest colour of red they could change too

Philip chuckled at how uncomfortable his sister was, and had a massive grin on his face. Finally, she had settled down to one woman rather the entirety of London.

He made way round the other side of the island, hooked his arm around her head and pushed it down to give her a big old ‘noogie’. “AW LOOK AT YOU, ALL SOPPY” He mocked as she flailed her legs trying to get out of his iron grip “Nawww best buy myself a suit” he cooed in a baby voice

“GET OFF ME YOU BRUTUS” She cackled, tears of laughter falling from her eyes “ILL TELL UNCLE”

He relented on his knuckling her head, but kept her down “Oh, he’s far too busy dipping it to Eva again” she could hear the smirk plastered to his face

He loosened his grip so she was now stood straight “NO FUCKING WAY” She squealed “how do you know about this and I don’t?” out of everyone in her family, aside from her brother the closest person to her was Baldwin. She had a very good relationship with everyone, including her parents of course but there’s was just _different._

“Oh, he doesn’t know that I know. Saw them walking hand in hand in Rome. Put two and two together” he smiled in victory “stalked them for abit using my third eye, not sure I’ll be doing that again though” he grimaced

“EW YOU CAUGHT THEM AT IT” She dry heaved thinking of it

“Listen, all im saying is that Uncle Baldwin is a big fan of reverse cowgirl” she slapped his arm in disgust, still trying to not bring up last night’s dinner

Her brows knitted together in confusion for a moment “why hasn’t he told me” she sounded abit hurt, taken back by the fact she had not been informed. The last time the two of them tried to make things work was about five years ago but it ended after six months. He kept her up to date then, so why not now?

Philip raised his brow accusingly “says the woman who hasn’t come out yet”

“That’s different and you know it” she grumbled, pouring the boiling water into the percolator

The strong smell of coffee engulfed the living room as they sat down more comfortably to continue their chat. He had his with a dash of soya and one sugar, and she preferred hers strictly black untainted.

“So, _the one_ I want to know almost everything”

She relayed the past two months of their dating, being careful not to give too much detail into their sex life, since that _would_ make Philip throw up. As much as they were fairly open about their antics, and often joked about celebrities they would have sex with, he didn’t need nor want to know how many times his sister had her face between her girls legs.

Everything, from her family history and all the dates they had been on and their common interests. She became most animated when talking about her artwork, and the up and coming showcase she had on. She was attending the Royal College of Art and Becca insisted she was the most talented there, and could do better at a different university. Maria refuted this, but appreciated the support none the less.

“NOW why are you home? You’ve not been gone a year yet?” it had been almost eight months since he left, meaning he still had another four to go. He shuffled nervously in his seat, and tried hard to avert his eyes from her “What did you do, Philip” his full name almost came out as a scolding

He took the cup to his lips and murmured something inaudible “igirlannt” he rumbled off, being muffled by the mug

“You what?” she couldn’t make head nor tail of it

He sighed deeply “I might of gotten a girl pregnant”

Her draw shattered the floor, and her coffee cup almost come tumbling out of her hands in shock. It took about 20 minutes for her to regain her composure “you’re going to be a father” she squeaked out

He nodded slowly, clearly not quiet took the information in himself “she’s about two months gone. She’s at my place at the moment sleeping off the jetlag”

She tried not to look too shocked, as this was his cross to bear but it was difficult “Where did you meet her?”

“Norway, she was on her gap year too. American student, studying Law at Harvard. Well, she was” he looked guilty “her family cut her off when they found out”

“WHAT” Becca roared “that’s disgusting. Aw poor girl!” she looked at her brother sympathetically and stood up “Come on, come here you big oaf” her arms stretched out wide for a hug, and he jumped at the chance. It was comforting knowing that they always had each other to rely on, in eachothers corners.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, it’s nice to finally meet you” Becca engulfed the pregnant woman in a hug “this is Maria” she gestured to her and they shook hands warmly.

Philip turned to the red head “It’s nice to meet the woman to tame my sister” he grinned cheekily

She flushed red “Well, we’ve only been dating for a few months don’t get too excited” she quipped back

They had yet to become ‘official’ and Becca so desperately wanted to rectify that, but they had both been so busy with school work it just kept slipping on the list of priorities. And also, everytime either one of them had tried to breach the subject, they ended up tangled between satin sheets. Or in the back of Becca’s car. Or really, anywhere with a surface.

“Im used to seeing my sister have a new dalliance every 72 hours, so two months is a lot” he mocked, earning him a slap from his partner

“Stop teasing your sister and lets sit down. I’m hungry” her honey dripped Texan accent drawled out. She was stunning, dark skin and deep brown eyes warming up your soul when you looked into them. No wonder her brother went for her, she was beautiful.

Not as beautiful as Maria, but she came a close second.

There table was out far in the back, kept out of sight from prying eyes. Afterall two brightborns, a daemon and a witch would attract a lot of attention for the humans.

“So Iris, you were studying Law at Harvard” Becca needily sipped her wine, seeking comfort in gripping Maria’s thigh

“That’s right, hopefully I can get a loan so I can go back next semester” She smiled weakly, a sad gleam to her eyes

Becca smiled darkly “Hell on earth if we allow you to take a loan out. Once my brother has plucked up the bollocks to tell our family, I’ll blackmail my uncle into paying your tuition”

“Oh no, no please honestly I don’t want people thinking im some sort of hick gold digger” she looked panicked at the thought “I have money, my family just froze my accounts”

Becca outstretched her hand to comfort her “You are part of our family now, and the women in our family manage their own finances”

No more of that subject was touched for the night, and the double date quickly moved onto lighter topics. Iris was delightfully wonderful, and Becca could not wait to meet the bundle of joy growing in her tummy. It was not ideal their situation, but their family had certainly faced worse then an unplanned pregnancy. 

“Well, that went well” Maria smiled against Becca’s lips, exaggerating the pop as they pulled apart “she seems really nice”

Becca had become too distracted by the fastening of her jeans to fully know what she had said “mhm yeah the bread was great” her voice was husky, and she roughly pushed Maria to the sofa

Maria laughed, taking hold of Becca’s hands to stop her for a moment “I said your brothers girlfriend seems nice”

Becca shared in the humour “Oh, right yeah she’s lovely” she sighed, straddling her lap. She moved a piece of Maria’s hair from her face, the same bastard curl that always fell forward “not as lovely as you, of course”

She scrunched her nose in embarrassment “you’re such a dork”

“So, I don’t know about you, but im not seeing anyone else” Becca chewed her lip nervously “are you?” her voice was so low, Maria had to strain to hear it

“No, absolutely not” Maria pulled Becca to her, kissing her desperately. Becca retuned the same wanting, and her hands knotted in the thick curls. Their tongues battled passionately, holding eachother as close as possible

“No wait” Becca pushed her hand slightly between the two of them, and Maria pouted “I want us to be exclusive, officially in a relationship”

Maria leaned up slightly, and rubbed her nose against Becca’s “I’m already yours” she breathed out “But ill change my facebook to ‘in a relationship’ if it’s that important” she giggled

Becca lifted the nearest pillow to her, and gave her a soft thump to the head “I’ll make you regret that, doll” they fell into the sofa, and made an absolute mess of the upholstery.


	8. Chapter 8

Becca smirked flicking through Maria’s sketchbook, founding it funny how they both lusted over eachother for months before Maria made the first move. Where Becca had no talent for art, she only imagined what it would be like to be with her, taste her but Maria clearly had other ways to seek out these fantasies. In the sketchbook was a collection of drawings, the two of them together. Some perhaps were done after they had started courting, but the ones of Becca naked sat in Costa were definitely done before they had gotten together. In the older ones, she had missed delicate markings, like her moles and the shape of her belly button or even the shape of her breasts. As the book goes on, it changes to perfectly reflect how Becca looked naked. Her little doll had been thinking of her for quite some time clearly.

Maria came padding out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel wrapped around her and she was delicately ‘plopping’ her curls. One things that amazed Becca was the womans dedication to the curly girl method “Well look at you, my little stalker” she teased, and Maria’s face flushed red

“Oh God you weren’t supposed to find those” she squirmed embarrassed “How much have you seen”

“I do particularly like the drawing of you fucking me with a strap on” her smirk grew darker as she saw her girlfriend almost faint in embarrassment “not half as much as I like all of the ones of us fucking in costa”

“You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?” she squeaked, removing her towel and pulling on her favourite Disney top.

Becca thought for a moment, and she could feel the heat brewing between her legs and she wanted nothing more than to rip that top off her. Instead, she decided to draw it out – make her as dripping as she was. She closed the book with an ominous _thunk_ , shuffled off the bed “I want you to draw me like a live model”

She looked unsure “I-I don’t know, realism isn’t actually my specialty. And definitely not from a live model”

Becca raised her brow, pointing to the book “seemed real enough when you were sketching me dressed as a nurse”

The red head reached for her pillow, launching it across the room with a huff “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

Becca’s grin grew wider “Nope” exaggerating the P with a loud pop

Becca sat in her favourite armchair in her house, and she sat opposite. Maria pulled free sketch pad, and started making little dots when Becca stopped her “EHEM” She interrupted her “Did I say I was ready?”

Maria raised a curious brow “Sorry your highness, please let me know when one is ready to be drawn” she huffed folding her arms over her chest and waited with a little, insy bitsy smile. She did like it when Becca was bossy.

Becca shuffled around abit, then lifted her dress up slowly so it bunched up around her stomach revealing her wet walls.

“Are you ready now?” Maria whispered, unable to avert her eyes from Becca’s slickness

She watched as Becca sucked on her finger, trailing it over her chest to her mound, delicately circling her bud. She propped her legs over the arms of the chair, giving Maria a perfect view of all her beaty. Her breathing hitched noticing how wet she was and smirked softly before beginning to sketch her outline.

"Tsk Tsk." Becca tutted, raising an eyebrow, "Did i tell you to start?" she asked lowly and smirked, "You do what i say, when i say it. Got that doll?". Maria nodded, her words failing her and gladly taking orders. She watched as Becca pulled down straps top, revealing her breasts and she finally nodded for her to start.

Maria propped the pad on her bended knee, first focusing on her outline. The pencil scratched against the material and she delicately swept her fingers over the marks to smooth out harsh lines. As she settled more comfortable, she reached in between her own legs, wanting to please herself as she watched her girlfriend writhe under her own touch.

"Don't!" Becca hissed and narrowed her eyes, "I didn’t give you permission” she scolded. Maria groaned, moving her hand and pouting, resuming her sketch. “Don’t worry Doll, I’ve got plans for you yet”

Becca smirked and winked, as Maria mumbled now feeling quiet uncomfortable sitting in her own wetness. Her lower body ached to be touched, and she couldn’t wait for this fucking drawing to be over. Hearing Becca whimper, saying her name when she couldn’t touch her made the arousal all he more pleasing. She watched lustfully as Becca started fingering herself, her other hand still playing with her hardened nipple. She parted her legs as far as they'd go throwing her head back to rest on the back of her chair as she moaned in pleasure.

It was torture watching as she pleasured herself, moaning Maria’s name. Her whole body was tingling and on fire from anticipation and excitement. "So sexy.." She uttered under her breath.

The instant she was finished, hands lightly dusted in black chalk she handed the drawing over to Becca who had already orgasmed three times. Becca beckoned her over, not once moving from her spread position. She reached the hem of Maria’s shirt, pulling it over her head. She grinned seeing how slick she was, wetness lapped all over her legs. She ran her hands up and down the outer of her thighs admiring her soft peaks “Such a filthy little imagination you have” she admired the sketch, then gently put it on the coffee table.

"Knees” she ordered, lowering her gaze as Maria dropped to the floor. Becca put her fingers delicately to Maria’s mouth, and the girl took no time in sucking off the sticky substance adorned to them “Such a good girl” she purred “Good girls get rewarded”

She tilted her shin up crashing their lips together, and it was almost enough for Maria to fall apart. Messily, they both run their hands through eachothers hair and Maria whimpered when Becca pulled her up onto her lap. She cupped Maria’s cheeks and pulling her closer as she nipped at her lip, before pushing her tongue into her mouth and deepening the kiss.

Both moaned softly enjoying the friction and contact. Becca grabbed her ass and squeezed tightly, giving her a swift slap that jiggled her peachy bum just the way she liked it. She bucked her hips up, catching their throbbing heats together making Maria whine. She gyrated against her, giving back as much force as Becca did “Uh fuck” Maria groaned, satisfied she now had the friction she wanted.

Becca made purposeful nips and sucks down her jawline as she ground her hips faster making Maria cry out in want “God please” she pleaded, needing more, needing all of Becca.

"What do you want?” She growled and roughly thrusted against her clit as she nipped at her ear, "I want you to beg me, doll"

Maria felt dizzy, and this was only act 1, part 1. “I need you, to feel you in me” she rasped, mouth a gape as Becca increased her hips.

“Sorry deary, I have other plans” Maria grabbed onto her shoulders, thighs lapping against Becca’s in a hot mess. It’s what she loved most of her, how she made her feel with the slightest touch. They hadn’t said it yet, but it was there.

She rocked them both when Maria couldn’t keep the pace, hands firmly planted on her ass slapping them together into a rhythm. Being the lady she is, she let Maria cum first, then followed so quickly afterwards. Maria collapsed into Becca’s arms panting as the vampire stroked her hands through her hair.

She lightly pecked the top of her head, then lifted her to the sofa, placing her laying down “don’t think you get away from me that easily” she smirked evilly, disappearing up the stairs

Maria waited on the sofa, and pulled the blanket lightly over her as she tried to calm her breathing. One thing about being with a vampire, or at least half a one, was their stamina. No matter how many marathons she ran, she could never keep up with Becca. She loved it.

When Becca reappeared, Maria’s heart sped up. She was running a dildo between her hands, working lube up and down the shaft. And it was double ended. Becca looked absolutely feral, and the last time her face looked so animalists, Maria ended up tied to the bed for four hours.

She stalked back over to her, joining her underneath the blanket, teasing the shaft down Maria’s naval “Mm im going to enjoy watching you more than I am fucking myself” she growled, and Maria yelped in part blissful pain and pleasure as Becca thrust the object inside of her. She waited not a moment more before taking her end in, and both women worked themselves into a rhythm.

The quicker the thrusts, the louder they got. It was a good thing Becca had thick walls in her house, because they would have woken the neighbourhood. Becca delighted in watching Maria sweat, body thumping off of the sofa as her walls clamped around the shaft. It only added to her pleasure “Mm god you’ve got such a needy cunt” she growled, watching as Maria came apart but kept going, fucking herself through it. She was already a hot mess, but she would be dammed if she didn’t finish with Becca atleast once.

Becca came suddenly, releasing hard as her back arched and her toes curled with her hands clenching into fists, a strained and muffled scream of pleasure leaving her. They slowly pumped the toy, riding out their shared climax.

Becca panted, eyes blown out from pleasure and collapsed next to Maria, pulling her into her arms. She planted a kiss to her forehead, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. She used part of the blanket to wipe the sweat for Maria’s forehead and whispered lowly “I love you”

She didn’t expect to hear it back, but when Maria repeated and reciprocated the words she almost cried in happiness. They fell asleep, completely immersed in eachother and tangled up under the soft fuzzy blanket.


	9. Chapter 9

Eva smirked, laughing “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were nervous” she smirked, planting a small kiss on Baldwin’s cheek

“A little. The fact that I’ve hidden our relationship from Becca and that we mated she’s probably never going to speak to me again” he sighed deeply, remembering a fonder time in his life when he didn’t care about anyone other then himself. Then his fucking niece was born. What a bitch

“Well, maybe she wont hate me, so that’s a bonus” she grinned wickedly as they strolled through oxford street

“Thanks Eva, very settling” he grumbled, pulling a key from his top pocket. He had given both the twins their own houses near their university, and both were fully aware he had a spare key he would use when he wished. He didn’t often ever burst in on Philip, not minding whatever activities he got up to but Becca was different.

The last time he made a surprise visit, he had just missed whatever _guest_ she had chucked out, and he was determined to beat the next one he came into contact with. If she was having sex out of wedlock, he would make sure the boy understood how hard his backhanders could be.

And then force whatever poor soul he found to marry her. Or he would die. Brutally.

Perfect timing he thought to himself this time, her blinds were still down and it was almost noon. Eva rolled her eyes, not bothering to comment on his lack of privacy. If he was hellbent on giving himself a heart attack, who was she to stop him? She gave his hand a tight squeeze as he opened the door, knowing how much Becca meant to him. It would upset him if she was angry, and he wasn’t a man to get upset.

His head tipped to the side, nostrils flaring at the scent in the air, and she picked it up too. Whoever had sex, it was definitely recent. His hand ripped away from Eva’s, storming into where he could pick up the faint hum of heartbeats. He stalked into the living room with Eva closely in tow

He stopped dead in his tracks, his already slow heart beat stopping. His throat felt dry, and abit sick. His little Cara, darling sweet girl was asleep ontop of another woman, and that _thing_ was staring him right in the face. the offending object was on the floor by the coffee table, massive and _Oh God_ he paled

“Rebecca” he spoke, voice calm but hiding his nerves

She twitched abit, and the blanket fell away from their bodies slightly “Oh God” he whispered, stepping out of the living room and pacing to the kitchen “What – I don’t – shes”

Eva followed him, placing a hand on his back “I will wake her up. Don’t you dare move” she hissed in her best ‘stern’ tone. She watched as he slumped into the island chair, mouth slightly open in disbelief

Eva slowly approached Becca, not wanting to scare her or the sleeping woman underneath. She had long suspected, even when she knew her as a teenage girl but never voiced her thoughts. If it were true, as it clearly is, she would come out in her own time. Now, with a little more force since her ‘husband’ had a lack of respect for boundaries.

She lightly ran her hand over Beccas shoulder whispering lowly “Becky, wake up” Eva was the only one allowed to call her Becky, and she instantly tensed in her sleep hearing it

She lifted her head, sleep ridden eyes not adjusting to rising yet “Hmm Eva?” her brain was fogged, confused. She hadn’t yet pieced together what was going on

“Becky sweetheart Baldwins in the kitchen. Perhaps you want to wake your friend up, hmm” she spoke softly, trying not to startle them

She nodded slowly, yawning as Maria stirred under her “whats going on?” she mumbled, nuzzling her face into Becca’s neck

“My Uncles here” Becca yawned, rubbing her eyes. Then she stilled, like a deer caught in headlights. She lifted her head slowly to meet the sympathetic gaze of Eva. Her throat dried up, and she felt sick “Oh – oh God” she started to panic, and she could feel tears brimming in her eyes

As they both put on their clothing, she avoided looking down her hallway into the kitchen. It was a long corridor, but you could see into the kitchen area, and she wasn’t yet ready to face him yet.

She was already sobbing by the time she stepped into the shower, and she puked into the plug hole of the shower. Maria said nothing, she soothed her back, held her hair and didn’t even complain when some of it landed on her foot.

She took care of her in those rushed 10 minutes they took to dress, drying her as she was unable to from shaking. She had not ever met the head of the De Clermonts, but his reputation exceeded him clearly. She might not be like them, but she would be dammed if she let him hurt her.

Becca walked painfully slow into the kitchen where she could hear Eva lightly humming, boiling the kettle. She avoided this day, in fear her favourite uncle would hate her for it, and now it was here she couldn’t stop her lip from wobbling and she felt like a little girl again.

She knew she couldn’t let her Maria go now, but she was sad that she might not see her Uncle again. he wasn’t particularly nice to Uncle Fernando, and she always assumed it was because he was gay. She in part didn’t entirely blame him, he was a very old man and occasionally a bigot like most of the men in her family. Maybe he would let her hug him, one last time?

He lifted his head to look at her, not sure how he should react at first, but when he saw her face – scared, stained with tears his heart shattered. He never ever wanted his little _Cara_ to look at him like that, never her. He outstretched his arms, beckoning her to him “Come here, _Cara_ ”

She ran the little remaining distance, and crashed into his arms and sobbed. He created a barricade with his arms around her, strong arms holding her safe. He placed his head atop of hers sighing softly. He held her, shushed her till he breathing lightly stilled into smaller hiccups of breathe, and finally smaller sniffles

“Oh _Cara_ , why didn’t you tell me?” his heart broke at the idea she was ashamed. He wasn’t still entirely comfortable with the ginger thing stood in the doorway, but a woman was slightly better then a man. Only slightly, he still hated the thing that had sex with his little niece.

She started to blubber again, lip quivering as she spoke “you- you you” she heaved, and his hands smoothed over her back in circles calming her “you hate -hate Uncle Fernando” she sniffled trying to get her words out “because he’s gay”

His jaw tensed, he had never discussed the reason he and Fernando did not see eye to eye, and it had actually nothing to do with his sexuality. He sighed, pulling her back slightly so he could wipe some of her tears “Fernando and I do not see eye to eye for very different reasons”

She sniffled, confused “then why” she sounded like she had when she was small, and he bit back tears of his own

He moved a piece of hair from her face, running his thumb over her cheek “that’s not the reason” he repeated again, and she knew he wouldn’t talk on it more. He was one for keeping the vampire code of not spilling secrets, so she wouldn’t push him.

“ehem” Eva cleared her throat “I think you’ve got your own secret to discuss, Baldwin” she gently reminded him “do you drink coffee, dear?” she smiled sweetly at the woman stood anxiously in the doorway.

She nodded slowly “yes please, milk and sugar” she was nervous, rubbing her hands together not quiet knowing what to do now.

Becca turned from her, feeling annoyed with herself she hadn’t considered Maria in that moment. She swallowed hard, moving over to her and pulling her into the kitchen more “This is Maria, my girlfriend”

Baldwin didn’t say anything, his eyes burning into the girls head. Eva handed out everyone’s coffees and smiled “shall we go into the living room and talk” she suggested

Baldwin growled, rising from his chair “Is that _thing_ still in there?” he hissed

Becca’s eyes furrowed for a moment trying to fathom what he was speaking of, then realisation dawned and cheeks reddened beyond any colour known on Earth. she was absolutely _mortified_.

“Why don’t Maria and Becca tidy the living room whilst Baldwin helps me make breakfast” Eva tried to play mediator “What do you girls want to eat”

Becca sat cross legged on the sofa, Maria on the window ledge and Baldwin and Eva on the opposite sofa. Maria had barely touched her food, and Becca had nibbled bits of it.

“So you two erm” Becca cleared her throat “mated then?”

Baldwin felt guilty, he had been upset he hadn’t known of her sexuality, but had equally kept something from her “we crossed paths in Florence, it felt different this time”

She smiled “Im glad. There’s no other woman out there for you, don’t know why you tried”

Eva looked very smug, like the cat who got the cream and Baldwin just grumbled “she left me” to himself

Eva rolled her eyes laughing “I can see why you like women, men are so touchy” she jibed, earning her a glare from Baldwin

“So how long have you two been together” he moved the topic on before he felt the need to drag Eva out of the house and show him how _touchy_ he could be.

“Dating for about four months” Becca smiled, flickering a glance to Maria who was hiding her own smile

“Do your parents know?” Baldwin was curious to know if he had been the last in the loop

“No -no. Only Philip” she smiled warily

Baldwin shook his head huffing “Look Rebecca, I do not particularly like the idea that you” he nodded to Maria “and her are” he couldn’t quiet say the words, and it almost blistered his tongue “in an adult relationship” he gritted out, feeling sick remembering the _thing_ he saw on the floor “but I want you to understand there is not anything you should keep from me. What you do and do not tell your parents is your choice, but I want to be the first to know of things” he raised an eyebrow at her as she nodded slowly “you cut your hair, you tell me. You kill someone, I will help you bury the body. Am I understood”

She smiled, leaping from her seat to wrap her arms around him as he sat. She loved how ridiculous he was, jumping from a haircut to murder. Ever the dramatic soul her Uncle.

He couldn’t help but hug her back tightly. He drew his eyes into slits as he stared at the woman sat on the window ledge. As he embraced Becca, he directed his speech to her “and I have no problem culling you, if you dare break her heart. I do not care what gender you are, hurt her and it will be on your last breathe”

Becca gave him a very hard, well deserved slap up side the head and the odd four resumed their coffee drinking and eating, feeling far more contented with one another.


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew was pacing the living room, feeling like his heart was going to burst out of his chest “what do you _mean_ it’s yours” he spat, eyes almost filling black at the news his son had been so incredibly stupid

“we had sex. She’s pregnant. It happens” Phillippe rolled his eyes as his father over exaggerated. He was behaving as if it were the 15th Century

Matthew snarled “how could you be so inconceivably irresponsible” not even Diana’s warming hand could settle his anger or his nerves

Matthew hadn’t plucked up enough courage to look at the woman, whose swollen belly boasted she would be dropping in the next few months. He flared his nostrils like a bull and his jaw was so tight it almost cracked. “Matthew, come on it’s hardly the worst thing to have happened within the family” Diana warmly brushed the back of her hand across his face, feeling the prick of his stubble “Look at me” she whispered calmy, and his diverted to her “Philip is a grown man, capable of taking care of his own life hmm”

His breathing levelled “what have your parent’s to say of this? I am not confident they would favour their daughter courting a man from my family” his eyes narrowed into slits eyeing the witch.

She felt sad, hands delicately caressing the swell of her belly “My father indeed does not think it appropriate, but because I grew up in the deep south nothin’ to do with your family. He does not wish to see me no more”

“Does your sister know of this?” Diana spoke softly, playing the mediator

He nodded “She does, gives Iris her approval too” he smiled warily

Matthew sighed deeply “As if the knowledge of your sister being in a relationship wasn’t enough, now I have a grandchild” he sounded defeated “have you met the man she is courting? Did you kill him yet?” he asked eagerly, clinging on to the idea that when his little girl arrived he would kill the man in her company.

It was the twins’ birthday weekend, and slowly all family would be arriving. No matter the cheerful festivities, whoever the bastard is would die.

Little did anyone know, they had devised a plan. Philip and Becca would both ‘come out’ as it were before their birthday in a double whammy of shock surprises.

Phillipe laughed knowing the heart attack his father would have “She has good taste. I am confident you will approve of her choice” he left his words cryptic, and neither of his parents caught on

Diana went to her son, brushing her hand over his shoulders pulling him in for a hug. One thing Diana hated was that both of her children towered her. She often missed them small, the feeling that her being taller protected them. Now when she hugged them, she was met with their chests. “Im proud of you” she smiled up at him “despite having clearly forgotten how to pinch and roll” she smirked

“MUM” He laughed “God are you intended on making me die from embarrassment”

She patted his cheek lovingly “Yes, wonderful idea. Matthew, help me find the photo albums. There’s an adorable photo of Philip fallen asleep on the toilet I want to show Iris”

Becca couldn’t decide what was worse, the fact her hands were sweating, that she had opened the car window and puked or that she felt like she might die. She had decided to arrive last to avoid having to repeat the fact she had a girlfriend. Philip had spent the better part of the week listening to all various types of abuse from family members, and Ysabeau had even flicked him on the nose. Thankfully, their Grandmother found Iris so wonderfully ‘exotic’ (she was told this wasn’t appropriate, but Iris insisted she didn’t mind) and the two are as thick as thieves.

Becca much wagered it was Ysabeau’s love of children that fuelled her interest, but paid no mind to comment on it.

“Becca it will be fine” Baldwin reassured her “if not, I will kill your father. Problem resolved” he smiled at her through the mirror

He had picked Maria and Becca up from the airport, and after much discussion he had driven the girls. Becca claimed she wanted Maria to see the sights, he knew that she wanted to prolong the inevitable.

“you can’t kill him don’t be so dramatic” Eva scolded, slapping his arm. She craned her head over the seat to look at her “I can though. And anyone else who might upset you two” she grinned, and it was the most unfriendly smile she had ever seen.

One thing that shook fear into anyone was this pair. Fearsome, slightly tapped and formidable. Eva in her own right was a distinguished warrior from her own affluent family, and Baldwin was…. Baldwin. Ysabeau once said Philip wanted his favourite son to find happiness and mate with Eva, he also blessed the days he did not because of how they were together. Took a lot to concern Philippe, and Eva knew it well too.

She picked at the hem of her blouse “no one is killing anyone” she whispered lowly “if they don’t accept Maria, then that’s their problem. I don’t need them”

She felt sad at the prospect, but Maria’s comforting hand on hers eased her worries slightly.

“Ready, _Cara_?” the four of them stood outside Les Revenants and she nodded as her Uncle opened the door. She had the key, but her hands we too shaky. She let Baldwin and Eva walk in first, then slowly trailed in afterwards.

Warm surprises were given to Baldwin and Eva, whom had announced they had finally mated but this was the first time they officially introduced themselves. Ysabeau hugged Eva warmly, and the men politely took his forearm in that weird hand shake men do.

She met the beady eyes of her father as she stepped into the room and he snarled “where is he then?”

Baldwin and Philip shared a knowing look, and everyone else was confused. Her mouth went dry, and even as she felt Maria next to her she couldn’t speak “well” he demanded, to engrossed in his anger to scent the pair or put two and two together.

Baldwin gestured his arm “Matthew, this is Maria” he smiled at her, noting her racing heart.

“Wonderful you’ve picked up a whore. Where. Is. he” he snarled stepping closer to his daughter. By this point, most people in the room had caught on but sat still and said nothing. Matthew continued to walk closer untill he was infront of his daughter “I only want to talk to him”

She reared her hand back, swopping it across his cheek “there is no HIM” she hissed as his head snapped back to her “if you could see past your anger you’d of scented as much” he hand found Maria’s and squeezed it tightly. “This is Maria, my girlfriend” she said a little more confidently, and Baldwin smiled proudly

Maria picked her free hand up in a small nervous wave “Hi” she smiled sheepishly

Matthew loosened his tie suddenly feeling hot “So-so Philip is an expecting father and you’re a lesbian” he squeaked “well” he cleared his throat “Mhm okay” he nodded his head slowly.

And then he fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

“Matthew, you are overreacting” Baldwin tried to reason “Maria is quiet the sweet girl”

He stared at him with fury “I can’t believe you knew and kept it from Diana and I” he hissed, pacing his office.

After his fainting spell, Marcus and Baldwin hauled him into the office to rouse him, and then they have both spent the past thirty minutes trying to calm him.

“It is hardly my secret to tell, Matthew” He sipped his wine feeling bored of this already “atleast you didn’t witness what I did” he mumbled, to himself

“What did you say?” Matthew hissed having faintly hearing him

Baldwin shot out from his chair “Nothing” he smiled “Nothing at all” he always was a terrible liar

“Tell me now” Matthew stood infront of his brother, furious arms crossed

“Well – Becca didn't as so much tell me” he cleared his throat “I made a surprise visit to her house and” _was it hot in here?_ “And found them asleep, on the sofa” he swallowed the rest of his wine hoping to block out the memories of that _thing_.

Matthew felt sick “YOU MEAN THEY ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER” He roared, not having even considered that his daughter was no longer innocent “THAT TEMPRESS LITTLE WHORE” he couldn’t believe his ears

“For God sake Matthew” Marcus grabbed his shoulders “stop acting like a lunatic. She’s a young woman very capable of making her own mind up”

His brow creased “she’s my baby”

Baldwin sighed, squeezing his shoulder “She will always be your little girl. Be grateful she isn’t with a man, hmm”

Matthew nodded, dazed and confused.

Everyone else had been more the welcoming to Maria, partly because Eva was stood behind her, glaring everyone down and also because they didn’t care she was gay.

Mostly because of Eva’s ferocious look daring anyone to be anything but nice.

Matthew came into the room and the air tensed. Baldwin was about ready to decapitate him, not caring of the consequences. Everyone let a breathe out when he pulled Becca in for a tight hug, kissing the top of her head softly.

She squeezed tightly, finally able to let out the breathe she had been holding “Sorry I didn’t tell you daddy”

“Sorry for overreacting” he mumbled against her head.

He kept her at his side all night, and the celebrations started for the twins birthday. It was tradition that the day before they would all get together, and the day of have a large family breakfast followed by fireworks and all sorts of magic trickery.

Maria fit in well, as did Iris. Both very different from eachother, but that all the more made them perfect for their respective partners

“well then, Maria you will find our guest room most tolerable” Matthew smiled cunningly, not at all allowing his daughter to share a room with her.

Becca raised her eyebrows “are you making Iris and Philip sleep separately?” she almost half growled

He creased his brows “No, she’s pregnant she might have sickness” he lied. Everyone in the room knew he was lying, even all of the Ghosts knew that had been intently watching the events unfold like an episode of Coronation street. Even Godfrey had taken a day off from Elysium to view it with great pleasure.

“Mmhm, fine whatever separate rooms it is” Maria almost opened her mouth to protest, quickly realising she had no place to do so. She would be polite and mannered, no mattered how much she hated the thought of not sharing with Becca.

Becca smirked devilishly at her father, and the room was worried and what would come from her mouth. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed “I don’t need a bed to fuck my girlfriend anyway. I find that sofa’s fare better”

Matthew almost fainted again, Baldwin left to vomit at the PTSD, Marcus and Jack had significantly paled and everyone else found it at the up most hilarity. Eva even gave the girl a swift high five before she left to find Baldwin spewing in the toilets.


	12. Chapter 12

“No I can’t do it I can’t” Baldwin paced up and down the hallway “Good God just call it off”

He was having a rather large hissy fit about getting married “Baldwin, you’ve already mated the woman. This is just to make it official in the eyes of the congregation” Matthew tried to console him

“Nope. I’m not marrying her and you cant make me” his arms folded as his voice squeaked

Pullo shook his head “Man can take an entire army down, was the head of the Aventine but can’t bloody marry his mate” he sighed “Pull yourself together man!”

No one, other then Philippe and Hugh, knew of the pairs history. All that was ever said about ‘Maximus Titus Alexander Pullo’ and Baldwins friendship is that it was a long one, and they both owed eachother a great deal.

Baldwin sighed deeply “I miss Rome” he huffed

Pullo took him by the shoulders, pulling him into a friendly hug “Walk out on Eva and I will kill you myself, brother” he pulled back, patting him on the shoulders “Keep behaving like a wet drip and I’ll start to call you Anthony” he smirked

Baldwin growled “Don’t you dare go there Pullo” he warned, jabbing his finger into his chest

Baldwin almost died when he saw how stunning Eva looked, and the world melted away when she walked down the aisle to him. He did not miss the look her father gave him, and even though he had quiet the good friendship with Albert, having know him longer then Eva, it still didn’t mean he wouldn’t do anything to protect his princess.

Baldwin still had a scar on his thigh to prove it.

As she reached him, she bent her head up to whisper to him “did you have a melt-down. I almost ran off three times?” she laughed nervously with small tears brimming in her eyes

He smiled down at her, now more sure then he had ever been and whispered “Pullo had to drag me off the chopper”

“I would just like to say what we are all thinking” Becca started “Thank God they finally committed to eachother, and good luck to Auntie Eva dealing with his cranky ass 24/7” she grinned widely, and everyone let out a small chuckle “Even though he has a tendency to be a bully, brute and irrational there is no better woman suited to dealing with my favourite Uncle” she lifted her champagne flute, that was most definitely not filled with champagne “To the happy couple”

A chorus of cheers echoed the room as the last speech was made. Greatfully Pullo even after 2000 years still couldn’t disobey rank and when Baldwin threatened to decapitate him if he spoke of any of their adventures, he listened.

Becca watched on as her favourite Uncle twirled his new bride around the room, and soon enough every couple had waltzed their way into the middle of the floor. Much to Becca’s surprise, her father had even taken Maria to the floor at one point. She tried to listen to the conversation they had fearful it wasn’t very nice but Maria hadn’t commented on it.

Matthew had done fairly well to accept that his daughter was no longer little, and tried his best not to kill Maria. He had extended the olive branch, insisting they could stay with them whenever, visit as often as they wished and he would never, ever suggest separate bedrooms again.

He still wished he had a clock to turn back time to when his children were in nappies, but with the imminent arrival of a grandchild he slowly accepted they had grown up.

“Maybe one day ill make an honest woman out of you” Maria whispered in Becca’s ear as they swayed to ‘Etta James – At Last’

She giggled, nipping her ear “mmm come on, come with me” she grinned wickedly, quietly slipping off from the crowd. She dragged her through the familiar long winding corridors of Sept-Tours and into the pantry.

“Oh Becca, we can’t it’s your Uncle Wedding” Maria hissed as Becca’s hands started to go up under her dress

“I have a question for you. And feel free to say no and I will never ask again” her voice was confident, so sure she would get the response she desired

“Becca I was only joking about marriage” she laughed nervously as her heart quickened

“No – no I wasn’t – no” she shook her head laughing “I wanted to know if you would move in with me?” she bit her lip waiting for a response “but it’s fine if you don’t-“

She never finished her sentence, Maria tackled her to the floor smothering her with kisses and frantic yeses.


	13. Chapter 13

“phew” Becca wiped her forehead “that was a lot of boxes”

Maria giggled, circling her arms around Becca “Yeah, it was really difficult” she fiddled with the straps of Becca’s dungarees sighing contently

“Because you helped so much aye kid” her father, Harris came in with the last box, labelled ‘shoes box no. 7’

“HEY!” She yelled “I moved the plant pot, didn’t i?”

Between Becca and her father, neither of them allowed her to life a finger. With the added bonus of Matthew helping, moving in went fairly well.

To celebrate they had over both of their parents, and their fathers had gotten along very well. The women sat in the living room speaking about everything from new curtains and wall paint colour, whilst the men left them too it opting to speak of ‘man stuff’ in the garden. Becca died to be out there, not being one for all this talk of makeup but she also revelled in the time she had with her mother. She was aging, and though definitely had a lot of years left in her she didn’t have as much time with her as she did her father.

She moved from her side of the sofa, plopping down next to her mother and fit her head in the crook of her neck. Diana extended her arm in a side hug, planting a warm kiss on the side of her head “I love you, sweetheart” she cooed

“Love you too mummy” she felt the happiest she had in a long time, complete and whole.

“I hope you find your rooms comfortable” she shouted to her parents as she watched the leave up the stairs “Mum is on the first floor, dad is on the second” she smirked, enacting a little revenge

Matthews head snapped back so fast he felt whip lashed “Excuse me” he huffed, as Becca burst into a fit of tears

“No, sorry that was just to good not to resist” she continued cackling “little bit of revenge, Pops” she grinned as he shook his head “Your room is on the top floor, to the left of the bathroom”

Becca practically skipped back into the living room and threw herself across Maria’s lap, laying down with her head toward the ceiling. She lifted her hand and ‘booped’ her nose with her finger “Hello” she giggled

Maria laughed at how silly she was being, leant down and gave her a quick kiss “Hello”

Becca grabbed hold of the back of her hair, keeping her where she was as she deepened the kiss, enjoying her taste, savouring every moment of it. Maria separated, lips wonderfully swollen “Both of our parents are upstairs” she whispered

“Mmm I know” she made a contented sigh, curling into her more. Maria shifted herself, so she was now laying beside here, bodies pressed flush together.

She had wanted to ask Becca for some time, and she wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. After having a rather awkward conversation with Matthew, she felt confident enough to ask “Becca, can I ask you something”

She smiled “Of course doll”

“Well, it’s just I heard that vampires bite eachother and I just” she chewed her lip nervously “and well I – why haven’t you” she squeaked

Becca smiled at how nervous she was, and it was adorable “Are you asking me to take your heart vein?” she had to press her lips together to stop herself from smiling so wide like Barbie at the end of toy story 2

“Well, it’s just you say im your mate but I – it’s just – I don’t know” her heart raced, thinking that she had completely and utterly misread the signs

Becca smoothed her hand over her hair, thumb dragging across her lips “I have thought about it, time and time again but I didn’t want to scare you off. I didn’t want you to feel any sort of responsibility to stay with me. I wont love another like I do you, but I cannot ask the same of you”

Maria’s eyes brimmed with tears “even when im old and grey, and you still look young?” she sniffled

Becca got closer, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck so no one would hear them “even when you have grey hairs and saggy skin, I’ll still only want your warm little moo in my face”

Maria hit her with the pillow nearest, and it made a delightful _oof_ sound as she did. Her breathing almost stopped all together as Becca’s hands began to open her blouse, and her lips trailed along the delicate flesh of her skin. She stifled a moan as Becca grazed her teeth over her bra where her nipple was covered, and was biting on her hand when she started to suck at her breast living dark hickies all over her chest. Becca looked up at her “Ready, doll?” Maria nodded, and Becca sunk her teeth into the flesh finally connecting them in the last way that she could.


End file.
